


Вот такая вот вечная молодость

by Elefwin



Category: Samurai Warriors, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gakuen BASARA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin





	Вот такая вот вечная молодость

    Ансамбль распался ещё до рождения: на исходе зимы Такенаку Хамбэя скосила подкравшаяся под видом простуды пневмония. Вместе с Хамбэем ансамбль лишился вокалиста, ударника и здорового энтузиазма. То, что осталось, по-хорошему и разогнать бы ко всем чертям, но надо было спасать лицо!  
    Лицо администрации Академии Басара пострадало, когда под новый год объявлено было о грядущей его, лица, смене. Повышение – это прекрасно, но чего стоил один Сэцубун с его дружным ехидным "Де-ма-ны – вон!"... Дальше было хуже: к директору пришёл Хамбэй и намекнул, что хорошо бы дорогой администрации сделать красивый прощальный жест. Администрация тут же, на месте сделала жест выразительный, но для публичного прощанья непригодный. Хитрый Хамбэй, от Ранмару узнавший о музыкальных талантах клана Ода, пристал к директору с предложением поучаствовать в выпускном концерте и, что удивительно, директора уговорил. Ранмару – это веский аргумент, особенно когда посмотрит умильно вот так...  
    В отместку директор Ода привлёк Хамбэя к организации "этого безобразия", которое все причастные договорились держать в секрете, но... С Хамбэем случилась пневмония, а по школе пополз слух. Ода Нобунага ругал Хамбэя дезертиром и провокатором – и отступить не имел никакой возможности!  
    – Ладно, – сказал Акэти-сэнсэй на первой, похоронной репетиции. – Будет вам ужо вокал.  
    (Акэти-сэнсэя затащили, то есть привлекли, потому что он всё равно житья бы не дал и вообще иногда, под настроение, с директором Одой играл. На гитаре. Акэти же сэнсэй привлёк заместителя своего Тэнкая, который неожиданно и очень удачно овладел ударной установкой. С вокалом оказалось сложнее: кто сам категорически отказался петь, кому запретили, а у Ичи наступила глубокая депрессия...)  
    Вот Ода Нобунага и сидел – как дурак! – в обнимку с гитарой в каморке за актовым залом, потому что секрет, и справедливо опасался. Но-химэ, вооружённой телефоном, ежедневником и нетбуком, опасаться было просто некогда. А Тэнкай-сэнсэй не опасался из принципа, вертя в руках палочки и мурлыкая себе под нос.  
    – Барабань, барабань, даже если сердце пополам, – пропел Тэнкай, отворилась дверь, и в каморку пришло _это_.  
    "Хиппи", – подумала администрация и, как потом оказалось, ошиблась. _Это_ вежливо поздоровалось, хлопнуло на директора Оду красивыми серыми глазами, да так и замедитировало.  
    – Мицухидэ! – на всякий случай обняв гитару покрепче, зашипел Нобунага. – Что это?  
    – Это, Нобунага-ко, наш вокалист. Не стойте столбом, Акэти-сан...  
    – _Акэти-сан_?  
    – Родственники мы, – улыбнулся Мицухидэ. – В некотором роде.  
    Администрация ещё раз взглянула на нечто с _персиковым румянцем_ на лице, аккуратно, пускай старомодно, причёсанное и прилично, хоть и странно, одетое, и как-то сразу поняла, что да, родственники.  
    – Ох, – сказала Но-химэ. – Очень... Добро пожаловать, Акэти-сан. Спойте что-нибудь.  
    Тут-то и оказалось, что, несмотря на нежный лик и косу до пояса, поёт Акэти-сан вполне мужским голосом и голос этот как создан для выступлений перед детьми и их родителями. Даже директор Ода оттаял. На второй репетиции он отобрал у Акэти-сана "эту ерунду" и выдал ему новый текст. На третью репетицию директор пришёл с саксофоном и Мацунагой Хисахидэ.  
    Элегантный и ядовитый Мацунага влился в коллектив, как родной. ("Как рояль", – в восторге выдал не то Тэнкай, не то Мицухидэ, с этими медиками не разберёшь.) Он, конечно, устроил сцену, получив на руки школьный _синтезатор_ , и, конечно, как мог подкалывал Оду, а мог он о-го-го как... но на репетиции ходил. Было, было, жаловался репетировавший в нормальном зале Мори Мотонари, что за сценой _накурено_...  
    ...А хулиган и байкер Моточика сам пришёл. Однажды после уроков задумался, вошёл не в ту дверь – и попал. На дым столбом и странных людей, включая директора без пиджака и с саксом в руках... Из дыма, как кобра, воздвиглась Но-химэ-сама и заметила:  
    – Заперто же было, Чосокабэ-кун.  
    – Э, – сказал Моточика, поперхнувшись мыслью "моя школьная администрация – джаз-бэнд".  
    Из-за плеча Но-химэ выглянул Акэти-сэнсэй, посмотрел на Моточику, посмотрел на дверь и со словами "Послали ками басиста" повлёк студента в самый дым.  
    Дверь снова заперли, студенту выдали как из воздуха добытую бас-гитару, и незнакомый Моточике на рояль похожий тип прошёлся насчёт его, моточикиного, классического музыкального образования. Моточика перехватил гитару поудобнее и даже начал хамить в ответ, но увидел Акэти-сана и передумал.  
    Акэти-сан пожимал Моточике руку, глядел чудесными глазами и сладким голосом говорил, как здорово, что все они сегодня собрались, а Моточика стоял с приоткрытым ртом и чувствовал, что краснеет. Спас всех Ода Нобунага, спросив, какого беса ему срывают репетицию.  
    Говорят, что после репетиции – как раз когда за сценой курили странное и играли разнузданное – Моточику видели в парке в обществе прекрасной незнакомки. Они любовались природой и ели жареных кальмаров на палочке. Моточикина гоп-компания, везде обыскавшаяся своего капитана, очень удивилась, но поняла всё правильно: весело посигналила, поскандировала "Бра-тан – мо-ло-дец!" и покатила дальше.  
    Говорят, что недавняя буря с громами, молниями и шквалом случилась, когда эти люди довели-таки директора и он спел что-то классическое о скоротечности времени.  
    В школе под конец учебного года чего только не говорят.  
    Но бури и грозы миновали, и экзамены были сданы – и хорошо сданы, что удивительно... И был волшебный мартовский вечер, и даже выписанный – или, по слухам, ушедший – из больницы Такенака Хамбэй на вечере был распорядителем и едва не светился весь.  
    Такенаке Хамбэю было слегка не по себе. Из-за проклятой болезни сюрприз-номер для него так и остался сюрпризом. Ансамбль всем своим странным составом отмалчивался, и Хамбэю оставалось надеяться, что ничего _слишком_ удивительного они не замышляют. А то некоторым в Академии ещё доучиваться и вообще карьерно расти...  
    Подошла к концу торжественная часть. Были произнесены прощальные и напутственные слова. Была сыграна безупречная классика под руководством Мори Мотонари. Недрогнувшим голосом, улыбаясь, Хамбэй объявил... сюрприз от лица пока ещё директора Оды и группы товарищей, шиматта, он даже по именам их не знает. На сцене сгустился мрак. Во мраке аппаратура на сцене изменила очертания и подвинулась, и всё ещё во мраке грянул гром. То есть не гром, а добрый... старый... рок. Хамбэй прислонился к стенке. Аудитория тихо выдохнула: "О..."  
    Луч света пал на сцену, озарив симпатичную девицу с микрофоном в руках. Девица улыбнулась в зал и приятным мужским голосом запела. На взгляд Хамбэя, голос для такой песни был слабоват и сладковат, но дружное женское "А-ах" из зрительного зала с ним было не согласно. "Допустим", – подумал Хамбэй и на время думать перестал, потому что на сцену вышел Ода Нобунага. В чёрном с золотом. С саксофоном в руках.  
    И саксофон этот на границе света и тьмы обнял и поддержал слишком милый для такой песни голос. А голос, который мог, мог сильнее, тактично поделил со всеми первый план, потому что затевалось всё совсем не ради него... Хамбэй шкурой чувствовал, как из зала накатываются на него волны умиления. От Оды он такого, признаться, не ожидал. Оно было бы неприлично _кавайно_ , не будь музыка по-настоящему хорошей. За месяц, а?!  
    ...Первой встала Ичи, за нею Но-химэ, за ними почти весь зал. Ансамбль собрался на краю сцены и откланялся, и ещё раз, а потом, как и полагается демонам, так быстро со сцены слинял, что, считай, растворился в воздухе. "Один раз", – подумал Хамбэй и пошёл закрывать.  
    И все-все: и Ода Нобунага, умыкнувший госпожу секретаря с важного мероприятия, и заскучавший вдруг по оставленному в далёкой юности джаз-клубу Мацунага Хисахидэ, и наконец-то целовавшийся за сценой с вокалистом Чосокабэ Моточика – все они подумали: "Один-то раз..."  
    А медики, спрашивая у благодарных зрителей фотографии и видео, подумали, что рецидив возможен. Но никому говорить не стали, потому что портить сюрпризы – это не дело.


End file.
